Todo tiene un Límite
by Li-The Stampede-Chan
Summary: La paciencia nunca fue una virtud que habitara en su interior. Cuando quería explotar algo…lo explotaba. Cuando quería volar a alguien…lo volaba. Cuando quería besar a Madara… ¿ ¡Debía contenerse! ? Kami-sama,dame paciencia,¡pero dámela ya! /MadaDei/


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad del (ojala yaoista) Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencia:** Contenido shōnen**-**ai y un casi imperceptible Lime.

**Pareja: **Madara x Deidara.

**Dedicatoria: **A todos los que alguna vez "Llegaron al limite"

* * *

Todo tiene un Límite

La paciencia es considerada una de las mas sublimes virtudes, quien la posee se puede considerar un gran afortunado ya que esta no es asignada a cualquier persona, no todos pueden poseerla, no todos pueden manejarla. Poseer paciencia ayuda a soportar cualquier contratiempo y dificultad, divinidad del subconsciente, paz mezclada con calma para el alma y cuerpo. La paciencia se opone al mal y aunque sufra el hombre no se deja dominar por el.

Pero el mal, puede venir en varias formas y tamaños.

Para Deidara, solo uno: el deseo.

Era consiente, la paciencia jamás había sido una de sus virtudes, jamás había sido capaz de manejarla. La paciencia solo arruinaba su efímero arte, solo opacaba su inmensidad. Quizás parecía tranquilo, calmado y concentrado al crear sus obras, pero en realidad todo era distinto en su interior: adrenalina, emoción, _impaciencia_…_impaciencia_ por que su arte llegase a la perfección, volando en mil pedazos, desapareciendo ante sus ojos. Siempre planeando sobre la marcha, siempre deseando la confrontación, siempre deseando una gran pelea, siempre con _impaciencia_…_impaciencia_…

"Maldita y desgraciada impaciencia, uhn"

Cuando quería algo, lo tenia, punto. No de la forma obstinada y fastidiosa como las adolescentes pedían cualquier cosa. No. Lo de él era mas simple y artístico: Si quería hacer una creación…la hacia. Si quería explotar algo…lo explotaba. Si quería volar a alguien…lo volaba. Nunca tuvo que contenerse, no en su forma de actuar, no en su forma de pensar. Hasta su genio era explosivo. Explosivo e…

"…impaciente, uhn"

Así que jamás tuvo problemas con aquella virtud "no poseída", que esta faltase en su interior nunca marcó la diferencia ni lo hizo tener desventaja. En pocas palabras: él no necesitaba paciencia, jamás la había necesitado y jamás la necesitaría…

…o eso creía, hasta la tarde de aquel día.

Cruzado de brazos, con el seño fruncido y los orbes azul cielo clavados en un punto vació frente a él trataba de fingir que nada pasaba. Lo veía acostado, a sus anchas, en el sofá frente a él.

"No pasa nada, uhn"

Tenía las manos tras su cabeza, enredando los dedos en su oscuro cabello alborotado. El sitio era estratégico, ya que el único ventilador existente en toda la cueva estaba ubicado para refrescar a quien se sentara en el ancho sillón.

"…nada…"

La tarde más calurosa jamás sufrida en aquel lugar. Todos estaban mas que hastiados con el sofocante calor, pero no a todos le afectaban tanto como al rubio artista.

"…puede acostarse donde se le de la gana, uhn. Me importa un bledo…"

La respiración del azabache era tan pesada que casi la oía contra su oído, de una forma indebidamente morbosa e incitante…y para mortificarlo aún más, el cómodo sujeto lanzaba disimulados gemidos entre las exhalaciones. Imperceptibles gemidos que solo Deidara podía distinguir, y solo a él podían atormentar.

"… ¡Maldito infeliz, uhn!..."

Lo hacia apropósito, lo sabia. No era casualidad que se hubiera acostado justo frente a él a hacer…_eso_…o como fuese que se llamara el hecho de provocarlo de una forma hasta ahora descocida para su cerebro. _Él _era todo un bastardo.

Su ceño se arrugó aun mas, logrando que sus perfectas cejas albinas prácticamente se juntaran. Apretó los labios y cerró los puños con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Ahora el azabache pasaba una de sus manos, enfundadas en guantes negros, por su cuello. Aparentemente solo trataba de hacerse un inocente masaje, pero el rubio artista podía ver más allá de eso. La mano siguió frotándose contra el "adolorido" cuello, para después desabotonar un poco el cuello de la camisa…claro que solo lo hacia para poder masajear mejor los entumecidos músculos de su cuello…_claro que si_.

"…"

Veía a la perfección la ligera capa de sudor que se extendía por su pecho, sí, solo él podía verlo desde su _privilegiada_ posición.

"…Mal…nacido…uhn…"

Su mente se debatía en dos, en una fiera discusión. La parte mas cuerda, que aun poseía, decía que solo se levantara y se fuera…conservando la poca dignidad que aun le quedaba. Mientras la otra parte, la parte que lo había convencido de corresponder el beso la primera vez que sus labios y los de _él_ se juntaron, gritaba a todo pulmón que se tirara sobre _él_, le quitara aquella ridícula mascara y le enseñara una buena lección que ambos disfrutarían al final.

Sacudió la cabeza, al tiempo que dos gotas de sudor bajan de su frente y recorrían su joven rostro. El calor empezaba a confundirlo…y lo peor de todo…estuvo a punto de hacerle caso a la segunda voz, la que no tenia ni un solo argumento casto en su mente.

Un áspero sonido llegó hasta sus oídos. Una risa. _Su_ risa. Descarada, burlona, divertida, despreocupada. Si que se divertida…_él_ la estaba pasando en grande. Lo estaba probando de una forma vil y humillante: le estaba probando que no tenía paciencia y que sí la necesitaba, justo ahora, justo en aquel instante.

—Tobi, uhn —intentó que su voz sonara firme y decidida, la que un maestro debe utilizar al hablar con su kohai. Todo un fracaso. En vez de eso salió un susurro nervioso y agitado.

— ¿Si, Deidara-senpai? —contestó el mayor. Pudo distinguir la diversión en su voz.

—Tenemos que asegurarnos que todo esta listo para la misión, uhn —la excusa más patética jamás inventada. Creía que algo mejor saldría de sus labios. Mierda. Ahora solo podía dejar la frente en alto y tratar que aquella basura sonara convincente—. Andando.

—Pero, Deidara-senpai —discutió el de mascara. Para sus ojos color sangre no había nada mejor que ver a Deidara colérico, se veía aún mas pequeño y deseable—. Esta haciendo demasiado calor… ¿Qué tal si usted va y yo me quedo aquí?

El rubio pudo sentir todas las miradas de los integrantes de Akatsuki sobre ambos. No era nada propio que "Tobi" dejara ir a Deidara, que no lo siguiera eufórico a todas partes. Maldijo en su fuero interno. Estaba poniendo en riesgo todo su estúpido teatro solo para hacerlo perder aun más la _paciencia._

"Es mas que un bastardo, uhn…maldición…"

—No Tobi, no pienso hacer todo el trabajo como siempre…uhn —eso sonaba humillante y desesperado. Mierda. No podía, no podía verlo mas tiempo allí acostado y encima imaginando la estúpida sonrisa que debía tener en su rostro.

—Oh, Deidara-senpai…en verdad no quiero…

El silencio perduró algunos segundos, solo hasta que el rubio escuchó a Hidan murmurar.

—Alguien no tiene control sobre su kohai, ¿eh?

No sabía a quien se lo había dicho, pero logró que las sus mejillas se iluminaran. La sangre corrió y se estrelló contra sus pomulos.

Lo siguiente en oírse fue una risotada por parte de "Tobi".

Bien, eso era oficialmente más que inusual. No había sido la risa bien practicada de "Tobi", hacia sido _su_ risa…sin censura alguna.

Ambos hombres sabían la razón de aquella carcajada. Algo simple, y para el Uchiha, deliciosamente perfecto: a _la hora de la verdad_, Deidara no tenía ningún control sobre él. Él tenia el control, él se armaba de paciencia y o hacia sufrir y pedir más, a voz de grito.

Paciencia es lo que al Uchiha la sobraba y lo que Deidara le faltaba.

Y aquel día le estaba dando una útil lección para su vida: La paciencia es una virtud necesaria, incluso para un cruel acecino de rango S.

"…Uchiha Madara…bastardo pervertido…uhn"

Finalmente, no lo resistió, se levanto y dio un paso hacia su kohai.

—Camina, uhn —la orden salió directa y feroz. Tal y como debió sonar desde un inicio.

Todo tenía un límite y Deidara acababa de traspasar el suyo.

El azabache sonrió anchamente bajo la mascara. Su senpai, completamente alterado y levemente sonrojado prácticamente se lo estaba ordenando. Quizás a _la hora de la verdad_ no estaría en capacidad de ordenar, pero aún así…aquello le fascinaba.

—Como digas, senpai —dijo, levantándose y caminando tras el rubio.

Ambos se perdieron en la oscuridad del corredor que conllevaba a las habitaciones, todas las miradas clavadas en su espaldas.

El dulce sonido del seguro al ser colocado en la chapa de la primera puerta encontrada fue música para sus oídos. Tiró la anaranjada mascara en espiral al suelo, sin importar hacer ruido o romperla siquiera. Sus labios se encontraron de forma apasionada y feroz. Deseo, necesidad, protección, amor.

—Mhm…senpai, el espacio…es muy pequeño… —se quejó falsamente el mayor, haciendo la voz de "Tobi", altamente divertido.

—…ese no es problema…uhn…—contestó contra su boca, sintiendo como era arrinconado contra la fría pared.

Si bien hacerlo en el pequeño armario donde se guardaban algunos implementos de aseo, jamás usados en la cueva, no era la mejor opción.

Pero, para ser sincero, no tenía la _paciencia_ suficiente para llegar hasta su habitación, ubicada al final de toda la cueva.

No tenía ni una pizca de esta codiciada virtud. No le importa, ya que ambos disfrutaban de su explosiva _impaciencia_.

"¿Verdad, Madara, uhn?"

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

**Notas de la autora: **Mientras se supone que debería estar haciendo un escrito, trabajo de la Universidad que es para mañana, me puse a hacer este One-Shoot MadaDei. No pude evitarlo, cuando me da me da. Me encantó poner a Deidara totalmente desesperado por estar cerca de un deseable Madara. Ya no puedo vivir sin esta pareja.

Espero que hayan disfrutado.

¡Viva el MadaDei y los ventiladores sobre los sillones!


End file.
